


In which The Venom Symbiote learns to be its own being

by abbaoth



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Multi, Other, Past Character Death, Venom Comics (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbaoth/pseuds/abbaoth
Summary: After the events of Venom (2018) issue 12, The Venom symbiote goes off into space and willingly looses all of it's memories, thanks to an unknown space-god. Left on Klyntar, It makes its way back to earth again and gains a second chance at being the hero it always wanted to be.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first posted work, so it may not be super good. I do have some knowledge of canon which is used, but it may not be all that accurate. I try to stick with it where I can. Inspired a little bit by the movie, it merges the two canons together. Expect some name changes of characters in the movie to better fit with comic canon. The first chapter is just a short prologue to vaguely explain the setting of the story. The first couple chapters will follow the movie, with an oc taking the place of movie Eddie.

The symbiote remembered nothing. It knew of the time gap between now and when they had last been on Klyntar. It knew nothing. It felt nothing. The planet was desolate and inhospitable. The occupants, known as symbiotes by the rest of the universe and known as Klyntar by themselves were the only thing that could survive there naturally. The amorphous creatures had split themselves into groups in absence of government. They were ruled by no one except for the laws of the land. The first group, the ones that had no thoughts, no cares, no wills numbered the most. The second group were the ones who wanted to be good and numbered few, remnants of a bygone age. The last group was led by their primal nature. They hungered, only wanting to consume and destroy. To take over the cosmos as they once had.  
On Earth, not much was known about aliens due to an unspoken rule of the galaxy, to not meddle in the affairs of planets that did not have common knowledge of what resided in the cosmos, so Earth was largely left alone.  
Super-natural occurrences were something that happened every one in a while, with the superheroes staving it off, and Earth returning back to normal afterward, with the occasional mass-memory wipe or people just ignoring the fact that it happened. Most of those types of dangers came from other universes, though a few altercations with aliens had occurred in the not-so recent past. A recent crash landing of a space-faring ship had been discovered by the Life Foundation and driven the man who founded it to look to the stars for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter introduces the main oc. Anne Wynand is the movie verse version of Anne Weyning from the comics since she will be mentioned later in the fic.   
This one is a bit of an abbreviation of the first part of the movie, with changes since Ripley isn't Eddie. That's all i have for notes on this update, hope you enjoy.

Life, Ripley decided, was unfair. Their long time girlfriend, Anne Wynand had dumped them. She had said that it was hard for her to deal with their emotional problems, that it was tiring her out. They knew that with the anxiety and depression that they would have been hard to love, but Anne had put up with them for so long, they thought that she truly wanted to make it work. Ripley tried to deal with it mostly on their own, and they had been doing much better than they had before they met Anne. Still, it tired them out dealing with themself, so Ripley couldn’t really blame her for leaving. It still sucked though. School had been giving them more work as well, as the second semester of their senior year of college approached. The next six months months were a blur of papers, deadlines and exams, as well as dealing with the loss of Anne. Their spare time was spent keeping as busy as possible. Still, between the babysitting their long time best friends’ boss’ younger brother, Dylan and struggling through the school semester, they managed to graduate with a Bachelors in Biology. Four months after the breakup, with college semester ended, it left Ripley with hardly any distractions. They couldn’t get a job in their field, but luckily they were able to babysit for Edward Brock full time, due to his busy schedule, and Ripley being his intern’s best friend. They were at a low point in their life still, with everything that had happened in the last four months piling up until Ripley broke and sunk to the bottom.

The news station at the bar was still covering the events of the crash of the Life Foundation’s rocket, six months ago. This time, however, it was an announcement from the head of the life foundation, Carlton Drake. At this point, Ripley left the bar. Science. Rockets. That’s what they had wanted to be. But here, in New York, opening positions at science labs like that we're not hiring people like them. People who hadn’t managed to do anything successful. Nobodies like Ripley. They swung right, headed for the small locally owned grocery store by their crummy apartment. A few streets later, Ripley’s anxiety flared up as they realized they were being followed. New York was a massive city, so the odds that someone was just walking the same way as them were high. However, Ripley doubted that someone just happening to be going the same way would make three right turns and stop in the same small grocery store as them. Wandering around the shelves, they caught glimpses of a short woman with hair pulled up into a very messy bun. They stopped and examined some items on the shelf, as the woman nervously moved to the opposite side of the same shelf. Ripley peeked around the corner and caught her eye. She started in surprise.  
“You’re not very good at following people without being noticed, are you.” Ripley asked deadpan. The woman stuttered out an apology  
“I’m Doctor Dora Skirth. I’m sorry but need you to come with me.” Ripley’s face showed visible confusion and betrayed their nervousness at the situation.  
“Why me?” They blurted. A man an isle over glanced in the pair’s direction but said nothing.  
“I need some help and you’re the only one I thought I could turn to. You see, I needed someone who knows Edward Brock but it couldn’t be someone well known.” She paused, checking Ripley’s reaction.  
“You’re his babysitter. So you have a connection to him. There- There’s something going on at the Life foundation.” She lowered her voice. “They're killing people. I couldn't go to the police about this, and Mr. Brock is too busy, but you! You’re a nobody! I could sneak you in there to get proof that somethings going on and you can give him the proof to go investigate it!” Ripley carefully looked at Dr. Skirth considering the offer. They could see the pleading in her eyes. Her clothes were obviously disheveled, and her face was red, as if she had been crying earlier. They couldn't believe that they were even considering going with this woman. But Ripley could tell she needed someone, whether she was telling the truth or not.  
“Ok. I’ll help. But as soon as this stops looking like the story you’re telling? I’m out. I don't feel like ending up dead in a ditch today.”

Dora Skirth had told Ripley to lay down in the backseat of her car when they neared the Life Foundation. She had then covered them with a blanket, asking them to stay quiet. A million thoughts ran through their head, but they did it anyway. Something in their gut told them that this could be the chance to get their life back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! I really appreciate them since it's my first time posting a fic here.


End file.
